The challenge of drug-resistant microbes requires that a new generation of basic scientists be broadly trained and educated in anti-infective research so that a cadre of investigators will be available in the future to combat this global health problem. Coupled with the problem of resistance, this need is especially acute given the reduced number of new, effective antibiotics that have entered clinical practice in the past two decades. Thus, the objective of this new training grant at Emory University is to provide high quality training to a select group of highly motivated graduate students for careers as independent investigators in research on anti- infectives. The program will select three PhD candidates yearly from four graduate programs within the Graduate Division of Biological and Biomedical Sciences of Emory University for a two year period of training in the areas of antimicrobial resistance and therapeutic discovery. These graduate programs include faculty members from basic science and clinical departments of the School of Medicine, Emory College of Arts and Sciences and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). Educational training will consist of a course of study and programmatic events in sub-disciplines that emphasize research and education in anti-infective resistance and drug development; research training opportunities are provided in 25 laboratories with active research programs in these areas of research.